Cybersex has an adventure
by Malkshake
Summary: The Cybersquad has a very exciting mission.


**Cybersex has an adventure**

by malkshake

One day in Cyberspace Digit was eating Motherboard out. "Oh digit" she moaned "your so good at this". "Well i used to be a male prostitute" Digit explained. Then they finished. "Digit, roll me a joint" Motherboard commanded. "Okay...oh shit. We're out of weed." Digit said. "oh fuck. Well, you know the dealer, go buy some." "Fuck that shit! I'm not going to that ghetto cybersite on my own! Last time I got raped! I need backup!" he whined. "Okay, Digit, you pussy. I'll call those bitch kids to come over here and go with you". "Oh thanks" said Digit. "And this is just because you're so good at pleasing me" Motherboard explained. "Yeah" said Digit, and went to rinse his mouth out with Listerine.

In the real world, Matt, Inez and Jackie were hanging out in some ghetto skate park smoking and swearing like cool kids. Matt grabbed Inez and was about to start fucking her when his phone rang. It was set on vibrate and in his ass. He pulled it out and answered. "Hey matt" said Motherboard "you and those hoes need to get to Cyberspace immediately. We have a fucking special mission for you bitches." "Motherboard you cock blocking bitch!" Matt exclaimed "I was just about to have my way with Inez!" "What fuckin ever. Get your asses down here and you can have sex with me." Motherboard said. "I was just about to lose my motherfucking virginity!" Matt shouted at no one. "oh no you wouldn't have Matt" said Inez "Im a lesbian anyways". "Stop yer bitchin crackas" Jackie said "and let's take the LSD to open up the portal to cyberspace". Matt and Inez were afraid Jackie would shoot them so they did as she said.

After they had gone through the portal they were greeted by Dr Marbles. He was wearing make up and a bikini. "Hi Matt" he said in a seductive voice. "Fuck off, you queer pedo" said Matt. Digit and Motherboard came over to explain their mission. "Okay, bitches, so Digit here will go with you to the ghetto cybersite. Your mission is to buy me weed. Digit has the money and knows the dealer. Your just there to keep him from getting raped. Understand?" The kids nodded. "Ok. Go on Digit." "Wait!" shouted Dr Marbles. He ran over to Digit. "Be careful!" and then they started french kissing. "Ew" said Jackie, but Matt and Inez were turned on. Then the four of them got into the Cybercoupe and went to the ghetto cybersite.

Meanwhile on the Grim Wreaker, Hacker was fucking pissed because he wanted to bone his whore of a girlfriend, Wicked, but he couldnt find his Viagra. Wicked was impaitent and horny and was fucking herself with her wand. Hacker decided he would see if his bitches Buzz and Delete had taken it. So he went to their room and opened the door without knocking. They were attempting to have sex with each other and Hacker squealed like a freshly wounded pig at the horrible sight. "Holy shit" said Hacker "I respect that you two are fucking faggots but can you do that somewhere else?" "Fuck you" said Delete. Then Hacker noticed his Viagra on a stack of gay porn in the corner. "Why the fuck did you take my Viagra?!" Hacker screamed. "I was trying to fuck Delete but I couldn't get a boner and I thought it might help" Buzz explained. "What the fuck? You don't have a fucking dick! That's why!" Hacker replied, exasperated. "Holy shit, really?" Buzz asked in surprise. "Fuck yeah! Now give me my fucking Viagra back." Just then, the door opened and Baskerville burst on. He was wearing a dominatrix suit and holding a bottle of vodka in one hand. "Hey bitches! I'm about to fuck Wicked, anyone want to join me?" he slurred in a drunk voice. "Fuck you. I'm going to fuck Wicked" Hacker said angrily. "No your not. You can't get a boner. And besides your dick is like two inches anyways". Then he, Delete and Buzz all laughed so hard they shit themselves. "Wicked always has sex with us because you can't please her" Delete explained. "I don't even have a fucking cock and I'm better than you!" Buzz said mirthfully. "I know!" Delete exclaimed and they all started laughing again. "Fuck you all!" Hacker yelled, and snapped Baskerville's stupid neck, killing him. Then he bitch slapped Buzz and Delete. Buzz was sad but Delete felt turned on. Hacker then left to go talk to Wicked.

"Wicked, I'm going to get a penis enlargement. But I won't be able to have sex for a few weeks after and I don't want you fucking Buzz, Delete or Baskerville. Except he's dead now" Hacker added. "So what can I do to keep you satisfied without actually fucking you?" "Well, I've got this super deluxe rechargable vibrator. It's really good. Except it needs a lot of power. You'd have to steal the power of a whole fucking cybersite just to charge it so it could run for half an hour". "Okay, I'll do that then. I'm out of crack anyways, so I'll go to the ghetto cybersite to buy more, and steal its power" Hacker explained. Then he snorted a line of coke and went to the control room where he flew the ship or whatever. "Can you drop me off at Control Central so I can see Dr Marbles for a bit?" asked Buzz. "Why?" asked Hacker. "Fuck you, its none of your business". "Whatever" Hacker said. the drugs had given him a very short attention span. Buzz, get over here and give me a blowjob while I fly the ship. Delete, while you're over there, roll me a joint. Fuck! Let's do this shit!" Hacker screamed joyfully and the ship took off.

Several hours later, Matt, Inez, Jackie and Digit were wandering around the ghetto cybersite trying to find the drug dealer. "Fuck this shit" said Matt in annoyance "let's go have a fivesome with a prostitute." "White boy, you gonna shut the fuck up or imma pop a cap in yo ass" Jackie said. Matt shut up. Just then they saw their drug dealer, in an alley behind a shitty gay club. It was Binky. But Hacker and Wicked were there, buying some drugs off her. "Oh fuck" said Digit. "Wicked's so hot!" said Inez. "Shut up yo carpet munchin dyke" Jackie said annoyed. They went over to talk to them. "I'm going to steal all the power from this ghetto bitch to power Wicked's vibrator" Hacker said to them. "Why?" asked Matt. "None of your fucking business" Hacker said. "It's because his penis is too small!" said Digit. Everyone laughed. "Fuck this shit. Why don't we just kill the fucker so we'll never have to deal wit im again?" Jackie asked. Before anyone could respond, she shot Hacker with a handgun, killing him. "What the fuck?! Where did you get that gun?" Matt asked. "I keep it in my pussy for emergencies" Jackie explained. "Oh, you don't need to bother killing me" said Wicked "I've got AIDS so I'm probably going to die soon anyway" and she walked off to go stand on a street corner somewhere. "Oh shit, that's hot" said Inez, with her hand down her pants. Binky quickly ran away so she didn't get shot, without selling Digit his weed. Just then, the back door of the shitty gay club opened and Buzz walked out, smoking a cigarette. He had a newly installed eight inch penis. Jackie tried to shoot him but instead shot his new dick off. "What the fuck! That cost me five blowjobs to Dr Marbles!" Buzz yelled in horror. Digit gasped and started crying. Jackie shot Buzz again, this time killing him. "Oh shit Jackie! You just murdered two people! We need to get back to fucking Control Central, now!" "Wait!" said Digit. He opened his chest and took out a baggy of coke and snorted it all. "Don't any of you little fuckers tell Motherboard about my secret stash. She'll just want some" Digit said menacingly to the kids. Then they got into the cybercoupe. "Digit, are you okay to drive? You're pretty stoned" Inez said. "!Imnotstoned!" Digit shrieked at the bitch. He then did an abrupt U-turn, killing several people, including Judy and Trudy who were making out in the street. "How could you!" Inez shrieked at the fact Digit just ruined her own private show. "Fuck you!" said Jackie to Inez.

When they were finally back at Control Central, Motherboard demanded "where's my fucking weed?" "Oh fuck you, bitch. I'm not in da mood for dis shit" said Jackie, and shot and killed Motherboard. "Jackie!" Inez and Matt gasped. "You've got to stop killing people!" "I can do whateva da fuck i want" Jackie said angrily. Just then, Dr Marbles came up from his lab. he was wearing a crotchless thong and was very sweaty and short of breath. "Fuck you! You bastard! You cheated on me!" Digit screamed while crying. He took Jackie's gun, emptied several bullets into Dr Marbles' chest, then ran to the bathroom with the gun and shot himself in the head. Matt, Inez, and Jackie weren't sure what to do. Then Inez grabbed Jackie and started making out while Matt filmed it and masturbated. Just then the door opened. Delete came in, smoking a blunt, holding a gun and looking very pissed off. "You bitches! You killed Buzz!" Delete had been pissed off to find that they had shot his lover's new dick off and then killed him, and had come to extract revenge. Matt knew he needed something to defend himself. So he stuck his hand down Jackie's pants and began finger fucking her. "WHAT THE FUCK?!!!!!!?!" Jackie screamed. "Where the fuck is your gun? I thought you kept it in here!" Matt defended himself. "Fuck you, Digit took it!" "oh shit" said Matt, and wiped his hand on his pants. Delete was grossed out so he killed the three bitches. Then he whipped out Buzz's dick, which he had kept for future use, and a can of WD40. But before he could start, Slider came in with an armload of porn he was returning to Dr Marbles. He looked at the carnage and said "Holy shit! What happened here?" Then he noticed Matt was dead. He dropped the porn and ran over to his secret love. "Matt! Oh Matt, I love you!" then he noticed Matt had died with a boner. He smiled and picked up Matt's body. He was going to take him to Dr Marbles's love shack which was disguised as his lab. Marbles said Slider could use it whenever he wanted. "What the fuck? Why aren't you fucking?" asked Delete, who had been watching, hoping to get his own personal live porno. "Fuck you" said Slider, and picked up Delete's gun off the floor and shot him in the head. Then he took Matt down to Marbles' lab/love shack.

Slider was suprised to realize he wasn't alone. "Marbles? Is that you?" someone called out. Slider walked into the bedroom and saw his own dad, Coop, naked and tied up bondage style on the bed. "Slider! What the fuck are you doing here?" "I was going to have sex with Matt's dead body". "Fuck son thats nasty. Im not letting you do that." "well then fuck you dad" said Slider, and shot his dad in the ass. Coop died in pleasure. "Finally i can have sex with Matt" said Slider happily. He dropped the gun and let his guard down, which was unfourtunately his undoing. He was shot in the dick and died shortly after. The person who shot him was Bianca. "Dumb fucker is finally dead! The show is mine!" she yelled and did a fist pump in victory. "Not so fast!" it was Harry, Harley, Kareem, and Mr Sleaze. A horrible bloody battle then ensued lasting several hours. The winner was Kareem. "I fucking won, bitches! This gayass show is now mine!!!" he exclaimed. Then, to celebrate, he snorted a shitload of coke. But, unfourtunately, he OD'd and died. And that was the end of Cyberchase.

The end.


End file.
